Unexpected
by blue-pen15
Summary: Kate is given custody of her infant sister. AU


Summary:

When 23 year old Detective Kate Beckett is given custody of her infant sister after the death of her parents, Kate finds herself in deep water, fighting to stay afloat. When she meets 30 year old Mystery Novelist and single father Rick Castle, she finds that raising a child alone is not beyond the realms of possibility but accepting help makes it easier.

Chapter one:

They had Kate when they were eighteen, Savannah when they were thirty-nine and between the births of their daughters, Jim and Johanna managed to build up a Book Publishing Company and a Law firm, respectfully.

Now, as Kate sits in her childhood swing set at the back of her parents' home staring at the trees as the wind rustles the leaves, her thoughts drifted to her parents and hoped they knew what they were doing giving her custody of their two year old daughter, because she had no idea how to even to take care of a child. Kate had moved quickly in the ranks to make first class homicide detective, the youngest in fact, being a parent was not in her future at least not for a while…guest God had other plans.

Friends and co-workers of her parents stood in groups or moved around the lawn taking and sharing stories and sometimes they would approach her. Kate looked down when there was a tug at her dress and smiled sadly when she saw a sleepy Sava rubbing at an eye with her other hand, her stuffed cat, Poppy tucked into the crook of her arm. Kate leaned forward and ran a hand through her little sister's hair. "Hey there, sleepyhead, you awake now?"

Sava nodded and wrapped the previously tugging hand around her big sister's neck. Kate wrapped an arm around her little sister in turn and lifted her up and placed her on her lap. Sava laid her head against her shoulder, rubbing against it a couple times. Then Lanie came and sat in the adjacent swing looking at her intently. Lanie is her best friend and other sister in all the ways that mattered except blood since Kate's parents practically adopted her when they met as dorm roommates in college. She was just as affected by their deaths as she was.

"Hi, sweetie." Lanie said to Kate with a said smile before turning to Sava, "Do you want to dive Aunt Lanie a hug?"

A quick shake of the head was the only answer they got, and Kate shrugged at Lanie. "She's still sleepy."

After a few minutes of looking at the little angel in her arms, Peter Locke, one of the partners at her father's firm and best friend to her father walked up to them.

"Katie," he said, "I need to talk to you about the custody arrangements for your sister."

Kate looked at him curiously but nodded as Lanie placed an arm on her shoulder as she stood to leave while ducking down to kiss Sava on her hair, saying she'll be right back. Kate turned to Mr Locke, "Did the arrangements change or…" it was like a battle in Kate's head, while didn't know how to take care of Sava, she didn't want her to be raised by stranger if they decided otherwise.

"No," Mr Locke chuckled, "Your father had given me letter to hold for him if a time like this ever came… it's addressed to you, Kate."

She accepted the envelope and pulled the letter out.

My sweet Katie,

If you are reading this, it means that your mother and I are no longer with you while Sava is still a minor and know that we have given custody to you. I know you may not think you are ready to take on such a task but I know and your mother knows that you a capable of doing anything. There was no other choice but you to raise Sava to give her the love, we gave to you and raise her was we did you and love her as your own. Don't ever forget we love you both, more than the stars in the night skies and we would have done anything for you both.

With all my love,

Your Father, Jim Beckett.

He gave Kate a sad smile and patted her shoulder will she wiped a tear from her cheek and nodded to him.

"You are an incredibly strong woman Katie," he encouraged, "you can do this; you're parents knew, I know, Lanie knows and Sava is a smart sweet little girl and she needs you. So be there for her... be there for each other."

Kate nodded to him again and he walked away to talk to another co-worker or friend. Then Lanie came back.

"What am I going to do Lanie? What if I can't…"

"You can and you will girlfriend and if I hear you say anything different Imma smack you." Lanie reassured her in her usual Lanie-way and it made Kate smile a little. A little while a later a middle-aged woman with short red hair approached them and she could tell this woman had a flare for the dramatic.

"Katherine?"

Kate looked up, nodding and smiled expectantly at the older woman.

"I'm Martha Rogers; I was one of your mother's clients as well as my son, who has his books published at your father's book publishing company. I just wanted pass on my sincerest condolences and I'm very sorry for your loss."

Kate smiled softly at her knowing she meant her words, and whispered her thanks. The event was coming to close and everyone was leaving, sending Kate sad smiles and as she lifted Sava in her arms and walked inside the house – _mansion_. She took Sava to her room and began to tuck her in but her stirred.

"Katie?"

"I'm here, Sava," she whispered, leaning down to kiss her forehead and smoothing back her hair from her eyes revealing the chocolate brown eyes Sava inherited from their father.

"Where's mommy and daddy?" she was in mid sleep and didn't remember what they talked about before.

"Sava, Mommy and daddy had to go away, remember? And they can't come back."

Sava looked at Kate with those sad eyes and her bottom lip trembled, Kate took her into her arms and walked to her own room where she crawled under the covers. There she held on to her sister and fell asleep.


End file.
